inuyashas' scruw up
by Kokorozashi
Summary: well, it's sad... alot of drama in the first chap, but i'll add some comedy soon, 7th chapter's up!
1. the end of life

This is my second fanfiction, I'm basing it on 2 fanfictions and 2 poems I've read. It's sad, Inuyasha and Kagome die, so yeah. But if I get enough reviews I can make a twist.

Prelude

Naraku was down, but so were Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Kagura and Kanna had died trying to help them, and Shippo was cowering by a tree. Naraku was getting up, and Kagome knew he was weak now, so she shot her sacred arrow. There was a bright blue, purple, and pink light. Inuyasha got up and looked over to Kagome, only to see her disappear. 'KAGOME' was all he was able to think before he got up and ran to where she was last standing.

Kagomes POV.

Where am I? Where is Inuyasha? "Don't be afraid, little miko." What? A girl? Kagome turns around to the see-through outline of a women. What? Oh my god! She's see-through! Why is she holding the jewel? And she looks like Midoriko. "Who are you? You look like Midoriko." What will she say? "That's because I **am** Midoriko." What? This girl is Midoriko? Well it is possible, I mean, I am in Feudal Japan, and I believe in demons, there is no reason I shouldn't be able to believe in this. "Little miko, the jewel has been purified, you may have your wish, but do be warned that it must be a pure wish." I already know that, but what does Inuyasha want? "Can I talk to my friends about what the wish should be? … After all they _did_ help a lot in defeating Naraku, so they deserve a say as well." I hope Inuyasha doesn't want to be demon. "Yes, little miko, I understand that you will need time. Before I leave, do you have any questions?" any questions? Hmm, wait, yes. I _do _have a question. "… When the wishes have been made will the well close?" Please say no, please say no. "Yes, little miko it will" what? Why? "Can we wish it to stay open?" "It depends." What is that suppose to mean? "If it is someone who cares about you who wishes it, then it might stay open… but if YOU wish it open the jewel will not be pure and the wish will stay unmade." "Oh." That means I won't be able to stay. "I need to talk to my friends about the wish(s) we make." "Yes, of course, little miko. Take your time, and good luck." a bright light surrounded Kagome, and she fell

Normal POV.

Inuyasha seen a bright light in the air, and when it disappeared he seen Kagome falling. Inuyasha jumped to catch her and made it just in time. "Kagome, are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me, Inuyasha." "Feh." Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha… Naraku is finally dead… The jewel is whole... but I don't want to go home forever." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "There must be away to keep the well open." Shippo came running up to them. "Kagome! Where did you go?! I thought you wouldn't come back…." "What do you mean, Shippo?" "That light… I thought it might take you back to your other world." "Oh." Inuyasha, too, was curious as to where she went. "Where **did** you go, Kagome?" Kagome started to fidget. "I went to talk to Midoriko…" "MIDORIKO?!!" Inuyasha and Shippo yelled at the same time. Kagome nodded. "Did you talk to her about the well closing?" Shippo asked. "Yes, I did." "And what did she say?" Inuyasha asked. "She said that after the wish is made the well will close." Inuyashas' mouth dropped and Shippo started to cry. Miroku then walked up to them with Sango. "Can we wish it open?" Inuyasha looked at him when he spoke then turned his head to Kagome at an incredible speed. Kagome dropped her head. "There's only one way." All of a sudden Midorikos' voice came into her head. 'If you tell them, little miko, it will turn into a selfish wish… I'm sorry, but you mustn't tell them…' Midorikos' voice then disappeared. "How?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I… I can't tell you guys…" Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "AND WHY NOT?!!!" "Because if I do it will be known as a selfish wish and the jewel will no-longer be pure." Inuyasha let go of her arm. "Oh…" "Inuyasha… Do you still plan on becoming a demon?" Shippo asked. "Of course!" Kagome looked sadly at him then took his hand in hers. He looked at her with a light blush on his cheeks, and then she put a small pink sphere in his hand. He looked in his hand then right back at her. "Kagome…" "Make your wish, Inuyasha." She was still staring at him with sad eyes "…" Inuyasha was speechless. 'Should I do what she said? No… I don't want to become a demon, I've have enough of it. "Kagome…" Inuyasha then smelt a sent of bones and soil. 'What is she doing here?' "I'll talk to you all later, I've got to go talk to Kikyo real quick." He then ran to where he smelt her. 'Kikyo? So he's going with her…' ( this is before Kikyo is dead... and for those of you who never knew it, yes... kikyo dies and inuyasha chooses Kagome.) Kagome ran off towards the well crying. Shippo and Sango were about to run after her but were stopped by Miroku. "She needs some time to think. I'm sure she won't leave without saying bye."

With Kagome

She was running towards the well, wishing that she could just disappear. When, sudenly, a demon attacked her. She was lying in a puddle of blood. 'Inuyasha… I love you.' The demon took the last attack there for killing her.

With Inuyasha

While he was running he smelt blood in the other direction. 'KAGOME!' he stopped and ran the other direction at top speed, making it there in a few seconds. He killed the demon then picked up her limp body. 'Kagome… NO!!'

Later that night

They were at the village of Keade, and about to burn her body, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow it, so instead they buried her. Inuyasha sat there looking at her grave. 'Why… why didn't I stay to protect her? I was going to tell Kikyo that I couldn't be with her anymore and then return to Kagome, but the others said that she thought I was leaving her. I'm sorry I didn't explain myself, Kagome… if I had this would have been overseen. I'm so sorry, Kagome.' He then looked towards the sky. 'I can't cry, I have to be strong for her… I have to be.' He looked over to her grave stone. 'Why couldn't I protect her? Why… why did she have to die?'

Its been 3 days sense then and every day and night he would sit, in sorrow, looking at her grave. When finally his pain grew so much that he couldn't take it any more he took out the Jewel of for souls from inside his robes. 'Jewel… I know this is selfish, but please grant me my wish… I know that I might not be able to be with Kagome in death, but if I can be, then please let me go to her. Make me disappear… let me die here, die here alone…' then the sun started to rise and shown him fading away.

I know this is sad, and you people might hate it, but some of you might like it. Those of you who liked it, please review and tell me if you want me to make a twist. But if I make a twist Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo might have to die so that it'll work. Please Review!!


	2. midorikos' help

I see you guys liked this story, which is good. I had a request for them not to die, I then figured out a way to make that work, so I hope you people like this chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

Sango and Miroku were calling for Inuyasha when they came to Kagomes' grave and seen the jewel of four souls on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called.

"Inuyasha, where are you?!" Miroku called. The jewel started to glow.

"Your friend is within the jewel, resting in peace for now. His soul was in a lot of pain and held a lot of guilt, so I brought him here to stay for the time being." A voice, that seems to come from the jewel, said.

"Lady Midoriko! Is that you?!" Sango asked.

"Yes, young exterminator, it is I, Midoriko." Sango looked at the jewel in surprise.

"Lady Midoriko, how can we get Inuyasha to be happy again and no longer have to stay in the jewel?" Shippo asked.

"The only way is to wish Kagome back… but even if you do that you wont be able to stop the well from closing, if you wish her back Kagome will be sad. She will have to make a choice of whether to stay here with Inuyasha, or to go home."

"Did you tell Inuyasha this?" Sango asked.

"No."

"Can you please tell him." Shippo asked.

"Yes. I'll tell him as soon as I'm done talking to you three."

"Thank you, Lady Midoriko." Miroku said.

"Your welcome, Monk."

In the Jewel

-In Inuyashas' land if dreams-

Inuyasha was siting in the sacred god tree when he smelt Kagome coming. (No, not the real Kagome! He's dreaming it as a way of getting away from the pain!) 'She smells good.' Suddenly his surroundings when black then bright purple, pink, and blue. Then he regained his memories of Kagomes death.

"Demon, I'm Midoriko, and I've come to tell you of a way to bring back the young priestess." Inuyasha spun around and seen her.

"Please, tell me! I'll do anything to have her alive and by my side again!"

"There is a problem with that."

"What's the problem?"

"You will see."

"Ok, whatever, now how do I bring her back?"

"You can use the Jewel to bring her back."

"… Oh no, once again I ruin the only way to help Kagome!"

"If you mean to say that you made a wish, your wish to vanish was not given, I knew you were in pain so I brought you here to calm you some what."

"So I can still make a wish on the jewel?"

"Yes." Inuyasha smiles a very big smile.

"But…"

"But?" Inuyasha's smile vanishes.

"If you wish her back to life, she will be in pain."

"Why?"

"You won't be able to stop the well from closing. If you wish her back Kagome will be sad, because she will have to make a choice of weather to stay here with you, or to go home." Inuyasha looked like he was just slapped by god.

"B-but… why? Why would she have to choose? Can't we wish for two things?"

"No."

"…"

"If you wish, you will be able to speak with her about this, I can get her here with you for 24 hours."

"Yes, please do that."

"I will"

"thank you." Midoriko then disappeared. Inuyasha was dropped onto a crystallized pink floor, then he looked up and came face to face with Kagome.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome… I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, it wasn't what you think… I wasn't going to be with Kikyo… I didn't choose her, I was going to go tell her that I choose you." Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, do you want to come back to life? If you do you'll have to choose either to stay with me or to go home."

"No I wont, I've asked Midoriko if I could make the wish, and if you, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Kohaku agree with what my wish will be, we can all still be together, but in my world…" Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Inuyasha, think this through carefully… do you want to live with me in my world?"

"I… Kagome, I… I don't know if I can… your world is so different, and they don't know demons exist…" Kagome looked down sadly. Suddenly Midorikos' voice came from no where.

"Demon, I can make you human without you having to wish on the jewel, you can be a regular human."

"Even so… I don't know anything about Kagomes' time." Inuyasha sat down.

"That I can not help." Inuyasha thought for a second.

"… Ok, make me human so I can stay with Kagome." inuyasha said.

Kagomes head snapped up, "WAIT!! Inuyasha, are you sure this is what you want to do? "

"Yes" Inuyasha answered.

"Well, we still need to make sure its ok with the others… I mean, Shippo is also a demon." Kagome said.

"I can turn him human also."

"Oh, that's good, but we need to make sure they're ok with it."

"Demon, I'm going to send you to talk to your friends, can you ask them if it's ok?"

"Yes, I'll ask them." Inuyasha was then taken out of the jewel and seen his friends staring to him.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Shippo asked.

"I'm fine… you guys, I talked to Midoriko and Kagome, Kagome knows how to make a wish and we can all be together, but you guys have to be ok with it."

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome wont tell me how, but she said that you guys have to be ok with never coming back here ever again and living in Kagomes time."

"WHAT?" Sango yelled. "Inuyasha, we know nothing about Kagomes time." Miroku said.

"I know." Inuyasha said.

"And I'm a kitsune!!" Shippo bellowed.

"Midoriko said she can turn us human with out us wishing on the jewel."

"can I bring Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I think you can." Inuyasha replied.

"ok, I'll go if Miroku and Kohaku do." Sango said.

"I'll go if you do Sango." Miroku told her then pulled a trick and received a hand print on his cheek.

"I'll go if you and Kagome do, Inuyasha." Shippo said. Inuyasha nodded.

"then it's settled. All of you hurry and pack your things. When we leave, we don't come back… and Miroku, you better learn to stop your habits." They all nodded and Inuyasha was taken back into the jewel.

I'm ending it off there, please review.


	3. Kagomes’ time and the mall!

I got a very rude review last chapter and was thinking about just not having this story up, I KNOW that the last chapters title wasn't a good one, but I had to make up a title quickly because I had to go somewhere. I don't own Inuyasha, please read and please send nice reviews. (Looks at Inu Kaiba)

Title: Kagomes' time and the mall!

Inside the jewel, Inuyasha was talking to Kagome, he first asked her if Kohaku would go with them and earned a nod then told her all of them could go. "I'll make the wish tomorrow at sunrise." She said. "Kagome, when you make the wish, we'll all be together right? Not split up?" "No, when we get there we will all be together." Inuyasha let a rare smile come across his face. "Kagome… when we get to your time… I… I want to… start a family…" Inuyasha had turned away from her and was blushing furiously. "Inuyasha… what do you mean?" "I mean that I want you to be my… mate." Kagome stared at him dumbfound. "Kagome, will you be my mate?" "Yes, Inuyasha, I would love too, but before we do anything, I need to finish school and get a job, and I need to get us a place that can fit the others…" "Ok." "You should go back now and get what you need. You'll be leaving shortly." "Ok, I'll see you then, my mate." Kagome giggled. "I'll see you then… my mate." Inuyasha resisted the urge to hold her in his arms and just smiled a smile that looked like it would never come off his face. Inuyasha came out of the jewel and ran to where Sango and Miroku were packing and saying their good-byes. They met on a hill and Inuyasha told them that they'd leave at sunrise. He also told them that they'd be sleeping at Kagomes home, naturally. He said that in about a year that Kagome and he would be getting a home and they'd all go there. Then they where off to the well, not realizing that the well wouldn't be their transportation. About half an hour before sunrise Kagomes' voice ran through the field. "Have you all every thing you want?" every one woke up to see an image of Kagome sitting on the well. "Kagome…" they all whispered in disbelief, that is, all but Inuyasha. "I do, and I'm sure Shippo does." "What about you four?" Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Kirara nodded their heads, unable to speak. Kagome stood up and took the jewel in her hands then started to glow a bright pink and became a solid figure. Then they all began to glow pink, purple, and blue and disappeared, reappearing in the miniature well shine. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara looked around Inuyasha looked toward Kagome and his nose told him she was alive. "Kagome?" "Yes, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha threw his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "Kagome, my mate." "Your future mate" Kagome corrected him. "Yea, but not for long." "It'll be till I'm done with school." "How long will that be?" "I don't know, could be a year or two." "… Fine, I can wait as long as you're by my side." "Let's get out of here." "Ok… Shippo, you might want to plug your nose." "How come?" "Because it smells very different, as you should be able to tell." "Yea." "Sango, Miroku, Kohaku… prepare for a shocker." Kagome said as she opened the well shrines' doors. They all stared out of the shrine dumb found, except for Inuyasha and Kagome, who were busy staring into each-others eyes. Kagomes' little brother, Sota, came out of the house and greeted his sister and her friends, then they went in the house to explain to her mother that they had guests for a very long time. "Kagome, where will they all stay?" "I was hoping Shippo could stay with Sota in his room." "That's ok, but what about the others?" "Sango and Miroku can stay in my room, I don't think Miroku will do anything, at least not in my time." "Ok, but then where will you and Inuyasha stay?" "We'll stay in the lower room." "Ok, Kagome." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Also, mom, Inuyasha… well, he proposed." "…" Her mother looked at her with her mother open slightly. Inuyasha whispered in Kagomes ear, "what's proposed?" "In my time it is to get married, to be your mate is marriage for humans." "Oh, ok." Inuyasha was still confused. Kagome told Sota to show Shippo where he would stay while she showed Miroku and Sango her room. Sango and Miroku looked around the room then unpacked their stuff. Kagome went to check on Shippo and make sure he was ok. When she got to the room she saw Sota teaching Shippo to play a fighting game. As soon as Inuyasha seen the game he sat by the boys to watch. After Shippo and Sota fought a few rounds Inuyasha started to play, Kagome sat on the bed watching the whole time. "Shippo, do you want to go to the store with me and Sango?" "What's a store?" "It's a place where a lot of people go to get things they want, like candy, cloths, games, and other stuff." "Um, Kagome, I'm still a demon." "… Oh yea. I guess I'll have to talk to Midoriko about that." Just as Kagome said that a pink light surrounded Inuyasha and Shippo, then Sango ran in the room carrying Kirara, who was also shining pink. When the light vanished, and left a regular cat, an orange-hair human boy, and a black-hair Inuyasha. "Looks like there not demons anymore!" Sango yelled. "That's because we aren't." Inuyasha said. "What happened to my nose?! And my ears?!" Shippo yelled. "Your human, kid, its normal." Shippo looked at Inuyasha, "what do you mean 'its normal?'" "I mean, that's suppose to happen." "Oh." Shippo looked down sadly. Kagome through her hands together. "Shall we go shopping now? You all need more clothes!" Sango stood by her. "Lets go, Kagome!" she yelled. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and Shippo and grabbed their hands, then dragged them out. (No, I don't act this way, I hate shopping, I just think this is funny.) "Kagome, you acting strange." Inuyasha said. "Yea, mom." Shippo agreed. Kagome glared at them. "Let's go, you two, I'm going to get some out fits for you." Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other then to Miroku who is going to deal with Sango. Kagome grabbed Inuyashas' hand. "Pick up Shippo and we'll go." Inuyasha picked up Shippo and they walked down the street to a bus stop. Sango and Miroku followed them. Kagome and Sango chatted about what the mall would look like and what they can get, while Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha look at them like they're crazy. When the bus came, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome protectively. "Inuyasha, its ok, it cant hurt us… but it might frighten Shippo, you, and Miroku… I think Sango can deal with it. Then again, Miroku might be able to deal with it too." Inuyasha let go of her but still had a grasp on her hand. They got on and took a seat. When the bus started to go Shippo buried his head in Kagomes shoulder, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around both Kagome and Shippo. Sango and Miroku were startled at first, but they got over it. It stayed that way till the got to the mall. When the bus pulled up to their stop, every one looked out the window in amazement, except Inuyasha. "I'm getting the feeling that the girls are the only ones going to have fun." "Hush, Inuyasha." Sango said. Kagome gave Sango an evil smile then she and Sango dragged the men off the bus and up to the mall doors. "What your all going to see may startle you, so just follow me and don't talk to any one out of our group… and NO perverted incidents, MIROKU!!" Kagome said, then lead them all into the mall. Every one, but kagome, had their mouth opens slightly. "We'll go shopping for Shippo first, then Sango." Kagome told them. "Ok." They all said in union. Kagome lead them to a store for little kids then found out what size Shippo was. Then she bought him 3 green shirts, 3 blue shirts, and a few shirts that had leaf designs on it. They also got him 2 pairs of shoes, 3 packs of socks, 3 green shorts, 3 blue shorts, and a few regular shorts. "Time for Sango." Inuyasha just put his arm around her and whispered, "Kagome, please, cant we leave?" "Not yet, Inuyasha." "But I'm hungry." "We'll go eat after we go shopping for Sango." "But I'm thirsty too." "We'll get you something when we're done with Sangos' shopping." Inuyasha pouted, "ok…" Kagome giggled at him, then lead the group to another store to get Sangos' clothes. Kagome had Sango try on a few shirts to find out what size she wears. She bought her 3 pink shirts, 2 white shirts, and a few that Sango picked out. She also bought her 1 pair of shoes, 3 packs of socks, 2 kimonos, a brush, 3 shorts, and 3 pants. "Who's hungry?" Kagome asked. "I AM." They all said in union. "Ok, lets go to the food courts."

I know it isn't as good as I usualy have them, but come on, I'm trying to update quick… and they're shopping for the guys next, ha-ha, I'm evil. Please review!


	4. uh oh

Well… I'm back, and I had a reviewer who just happened to get very close on what's going to happen, oh well! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Hope you like it.

**uh oh **

****When they got to the food courts they chose what they wanted to eat. Kagome, of course, got Oden. Inuyasha, of course, got 3-cup noodles. Miroku, Sango and Shippo got things from wac-donalds. While they where eating and yelling at Inuyasha to eat slower, Hojo seen Kagome and was on his way towards them. "Kagome, I haven't seen you in school lately, how are you?" Everyone turns to look at him and Inuyasha growls. "Hojo… I'm fine, how's school been?" "It's ok, it'd be better if you were there, are you going to come tomorrow? Or are you still a bit sick?" "Oh, um… I might be there, it depends how I feel." "Who are **you**?!" Inuyasha growled and barked at the same time. Hojo steps back. "I'm Hojo, it's a pleasure to meet you… Uhh…" "His name's Inuyasha." "Oh, ok… nice to meet you, Inuyasha. Inuyasha just growls back at him. "Stay away from **MY** Kagome!!" Hojo looks like he's about to pee-his-pants, then runs away from the hanyou/human. "Inuyasha…" "Kagome…" "Why did you do that? Your suppose to be human right now." "I am human, but you're my mate and I don't like the way he was looking at you. "Inuyasha… now that you did that I'm not able to tell him I don't like him that way." "What way do you like him as?!" Inuyasha turns to her his eyes blazing red. "Inuyasha! Calm down! I was going to tell him that we're only friends!" Inuyasha growls then grabs Kagome by her arm and pulls her out of the mall.

I know this isn't good but bare with me here.

Outside of the mall

Inuyasha drags Kagome around to the side of the mall where no one is. "Kagome. Did you mean it when you said you'd be my mate." Kagome looked lovingly at him. "Yes, Inuyasha, I did." "Then tell this Hojo guy to back off and that you don't like him." "I was going to tell him, but you scared him off." "When you go to school I'll go with you, that's when you'll tell him… unless you see him before then." "Of course, Inuyasha." Kagome hugs him. "Want to go back?" she asks. "Ok." Inuyasha wraps one of his arms around her waist.

With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku where shocked that Inuyashas' Demon side was digging out of Midorikos' spell, and followed Inuyasha and Kagome to make sure Inuyasha didn't hurt her. When they got to where Inuyasha and Kagome were and seen what was about to happen, Sango grabbed Miroku and through him to the ground, then covered Shippo's eyes, then turned around. About 5 minutes later she turned around to find her 2 friends missing. "Sango… can you let me see again please." "Yes, Shippo." She lets him go. "Thank you… where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" "I-" Sango got cut off. "We're right here!" Inuyasha said from behind them. They all turned around shocked. "There you two are! We've been looking every where for you!" Miroku said as though nothing happened. Sango looked at him with a 'how can you be so calm' look. "Sango, how much did you three see?" Kagome asked. "When we seen you two, I threw Miroku into the ground and blocked Shippo's' eyes." "What about you!" Inuyasha yelled. "I turned my head." Sango replied. "Keh." Inuyasha grabs Kagomes' hand and walks back into the mall.

With all of them inside the mall shopping for the men!

Kagome lead Inuyasha to a store and had him look around. "Kagome, I don't like your-times clothing." "Just give it a try and you'll learn to like it." "Grr, fine!" He goes and grabs a red shirt, then puts it on. "Not comfortable!" "Because your suppose to take your other shirt off, then put it on." Inuyasha takes off his shirt in front of every one and puts on the red shirt. "Hey, Kagome, I like this shirt!" Kagome is trying to get over the shock of his well-toned muscles. "G-good-d" "Kagome… are you ok?" "Y-yes." "Why are you stuttering?" "I d-don't k-no-know." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome blushes. "I-it's n-nothing, Inu-yasha." "Are you sure, koi?" Kagome blushes at that. "Y-yes." "Ok." Inuyasha drags Kagome to a few more racks, and she picks some more shirts for him. Then they go get him some pants, then baggy long shorts. They go get him some socks and a pair of shoes, then meet up with Sango and Miroku.

In the fitting rooms.

They all try on their clothes, but the boys come out first. Shippo sits down on a bench while Miroku and Inuyasha whisper among them selves. When they're done whispering Miroku and Inuyasha pin Shippo to the ground and tape him up so he can't yell or move. Then Inuyasha walks to the fitting room by Kagome, and Miroku goes to the fitting room by Sango. The boys climb up the sides silently, then Inuyasha jumps into Kagomes' fitting room, and Miroku jumps into Sangos' fitting room.

: Silence:

The first 4 happen at once, then the next 4 happen at once, and so on.

-Sango-: SLAP. :

-Miroku-: grabs his cheek

-Kagome- "AHHHHHHHH!!!"

-Inuyasha-: grabs his ears. : "Its just me, Kagome… CALM DOWN!!"

-Sango- "Miroku!!"

-Miroku- "y-yes, S-S-Sango-o?"

-Kagome-: siting in the corner scared out of her wits. :

-Inuyasha-: sitting by Kagome. : "Kagome, are you ok? I'm sorry… I just…"

-Sango- : already dressed and running out of her dressing room to check on Kagome. :

-Miroku- : unconscious. :

-Kagome- : shaking violently. :

-Inuyasha- : holding Kagome. :

-Sango- :unties Shippo and breaks Kagomes door down.: "how could you do that, Inuyasha?!"

-Shippo- :hits Inuyasha in the head.: "how dare you do that!! She trusted you and you scare her!!"

-Miroku- : unconscious still. :

-Kagome- : grabs Shippo and hugs him, then runs to Sango. :

-Inuyasha- : looks at the ground, gilt filling his eyes. : "I'm sorry… I just wanted to have fun and see what Kagome looked like in her new clothes."

-Sango- "does it look like she had fun?! If you wanted to see what she looked like in new clothes, then I'm sure you could have asked and she would've showed you!"

-Shippo- :snuggling into his mother. :

-Kagome- :holding Shippo and looking at Inuyasha with watery eyes. :

-Miroku- : looking at them and holding his head. :

-Inuyasha- :staring at Kagome.: "if it helps any, I'm sorry."

-Sango- :looking at Kagome.:

-Shippo- :looking at Kagome.:

-Miroku- :looking at Kagome.:

-Kagome- "your forgiven… please don't do that ever again…"

-Inuyasha- :hugs Kagome.: "I wont."

I'm ending this chapter there! Please review! Oh… and wait till the next chapter, there'll be a lot of problems, and it'll take me awhile to post the next chapter, I'm making it long and I have to post on my other stories first, hope you liked it!


	5. chapter 5

Well, I'm back! 'Silence.' oh come on! Some of you had to have missed me! 'Yyaayy' thank you! Back to the story now. I don't own these characters… but I will own the one that comes later on in the story.

At Kagomes' house.

They walked into the house; Miroku, scared in the back, and Inuyasha, still holding Kagome. Sango stomped up to Kagomes room and demanded that Miroku stay out. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter, and then he went to the lower room that Sota showed him on his last visit. When he got there he laid Kagome down on the bed then laid down next to her, holding her tightly again.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"… It's ok, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nuzzles his nose into her neck, taking in her scent.

"I'm still half demon…"

"What do you mean?"

"I can still smell you … but I smell you even more then before, you smell wonderful." Kagome sits up and looks at him, his hair is black with a few dark blue stripes, they are barely visible. His ears were where humans' ears should be but they were slightly pointed. His eyes where gold again, and he had fangs.

"You look like a full demon."

"It cant be that, my claws haven't returned." Kagome looks at his hands and sees human fingernails.

"Strange."

"Yes, strange… but good." Kagome looks back to his face.

"How is it good?"

"Its good because now I can protect you… and maybe help out a bit more then in my human form"

"… How do you figure you can help out more?"

"Well… that game you brother plays… I was thinking maybe I'll fight them and win some money."

"… Inuyasha, the games is fake… you cant fight them."

"Your brother-"

"Soon to be _your_ brother in law."

"… Yea, he said that there's a thing called 'rest-rolling' and that I could fight people and win money."

"Yes, but your too strong… you aren't aloud to kill people, Inu-yasha… just hit them a lot, but they're human."

"Ok then, I'll just hit them, kagome, but I AM I'm ganna try out for it"

"… Fine, Inuyasha…" Inuyasha pulls Kagome back down onto him and hugs her.

"Kagome… I'm sorry about not telling you why I was going to see Kikyo back then."

"… You all ready apologized for that."

"So what, I'm still very sorry about it"

"Well its ok, so lets just not mention it again."

"Ok… so, why don't Sango and Miroku stay in here? I mean, there's more room for their stuff…"

"I guess I could go ask them if they'd rather use this room."

"Ok" Inu-yasha picks Kagome up and carries her to her bedroom. When he gets to the door he opens it and sees Miroku asleep on the floor, but he cant see Sango. At the moment Kagome cant see anything, her face in snuggled up to Inuyashas chest. Inuyasha walks over to Miroku and kicks him awake.

"Miroku, get up." Miroku sits up quickly and looks around, then remembers what all happened.

"Hey, Kagome, Inuyasha."

"We need to ask Sango and you a question, x-monk, now let's go."

"But Sango-dearest is bathing… you must wait till another time."

"I'll go talk to her now… Inuyasha, go talk to my mother about you making money here as a boxer."

"What's a boxer?"

"It's what you'll be called if you go into resoling." Kago.

"Oh, ok…" Inu.

"Why didn't you go yet?" Kago.

"Cause I don't think Sango would like it if I was near the door when you open it to talk to her." Inu.

"Then don't go near the door."

"That's means me putting you down, so you have to let go of me."

"Aww, I don't wanna loose my mate/pillow!" Inuyasha chuckles a little.

"You can have me back as soon as you're done talking to Sango." Kagome puts on a puppy face.

"Let's just wait till she gets out."

"Ok, Kagome." Inuyasha walks back down-stares, and into the kitchen to talk to Kagomes mom. Miss Higurashi turns around and sees Inuyasha carrying Kagome around and smiles.

"Do you two need anything?" Miss H.

"Yea, Sota told me about a thing called rest-rolling and I want to try out for it." Inu.

"Is it ok with Kagome?" Miss H.

"It doesn't matter what I think, mom… if he wants to, it's his choice." Kago.

"Ok, dear. Inuyasha, I know a man who can help you with that, I'll call him today."

"Ok." Inu.

"MOM! Inuyasha is DEMON, you can't just call ANYONE." Kago.

"I realize that, dear, and this man IS demon." Miss H.

"… You knew about a demon in our time?!" Kago.

"Yes, Kagome… I've known him sense before you were born." Miss H.

"…" Kagomes mouth is hanging open.

"You knew about a demon here?" Inu.

"Yes." Miss H.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Kago.

"Because, I had made a promise, but sense he's also the one who I'm going to call over to marry you two, I guess you can learn about him now." Miss H.

"…" Inu.

"Ok then, thanks." Inu.

"Anytime, dears" Miss H.

Inuyasha goes back to the room Kagome and himself are sharing and lays them both down, then kisses Kagome. They kiss for 5 whole minutes before Kagome pulls back to breath, but as soon as she caught her breath he pulled her in to finish he kiss. When Inuyasha pulled back to let them both breath he stood up and Miroku and Sangos scent coming down to them.

"We have company."

"Who?"

"Sango and the pervert."

"Oh…" Kagome looks at the door. "Sango, Miroku, you can come in."

Sango opens the door. "Miroku said you needed to speak about something?"

Inuyasha nods his head. "Sango, sense you and Miroku have so much stuff, and there's not a lot of room up there, we thought you might want his room? After all, there is a bigger bed." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a glare, and Miroku smirked.

"And," Inuyasha continued, "you'll need more room, sense you have Kohaku with you." Sango thought about it.

"Yes, Inuyasha is right… ok, so this is our new room." Sango takes Miroku's hand and brings him to get their stuff, and Kohaku.

Inuyasha smirks at Kagome. "What'd I tell you… now we got your room back."

"I guess… but I cant believe you said 'there's a bigger bed,' that was so rude!"

"We'll you know something is going to happen between them soon enough."

"Yes… but still, to mention it… Sango must have been so embarrassed."

"So?" 

"Oh, Inuyasha… your so rude…" kagome hugs him tightly and kisses him, but unknown to them, there where 3 pairs of eyes on them.

HA-HA-HA! I am succeeding in making you all mad! … I'm kidding… Don't yell… and please still review… don't torture me!


	6. WHAT? WHY?

I'm back… again, sorry it took me so long to update, school is torture… well please enjoy and review. I don't own Inuyasha or any of them… but I will own the bad guy/girl that comes in this chapter, plus I own Himono.

- Last time - "Oh, Inuyasha… your so rude…" Kagome hugs him tightly and kisses him, but unknown to them, there where 3 pairs of eyes on them. 

WHAT? WHY?

"Kagome… Do you want me to be human? Or demon?"

"Inuyasha… I love you anyway you are, human or demon… but I like you best as half demon… that's the way you were when we met, and I love that form. But you're you no matter what you look like."

Inuyasha was so happy to hear those words he picked Kagome up and went in quick circles. Suddenly there was a movement in the shadows. Inuyasha stopped abruptly and looked towards where he seen it, but even with his demon eyesight he couldn't find out what it was, so he used his nose.

"Kagome, stay back."

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"There's a demon."

"… Inuyasha, its probably just Buyo."

"It's not your cat! I smell demon!"

Kagome hid behind Inuyasha.

"Identify yourself right now, demon!"

"You need not be afraid of me, I am merely the one who is to train you… and the one protecting you from the two other demon's in this room… which just left."

"… Prove it."

"I will do so when we go into the kitchen and eat what miss. Higerashi has spent her time preparing. I can smell it now! It must be an American dish for I only smelled this scent when I was there! Oh man, Kagome, your mother is a fantastic cook."

Inuyasha growled and picked up Kagome, then he went into the kitchen and was amazed at the scent that was imitated from the food. He ran to the table and put kagome in a seat, then he sat in the seat next to her and waited for the food.

"Kagome… why don't we sit on mats like we do in my time?"

"Here, in the present, we have began to trade with foreigners and they know of more modern technology so we now use this technology around the world."

"… Oh."

"Hey, sis, I think bro. Is confused." Sota sat across from Inuyasha.

"Bro?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah, you're going to be my big brother-in-law soon so why don't I just call you bro."

"Sota… unless you can explain it better to him shut your mouth."

"I _can_ explain it better! Inuyasha, it's like this… well, sense you're a dog demon I'll explain it like this... When you and Kagome 'mate'-"

"SOTA! I MENT THE TECHNOLOGY EXPLANATION, NOT THE REASON YOU CALL HIM BROTHER!"

"Oh… sorry sis… nope, I can't explain the technology thing better then you can."

"Then keep your _BIG MOUTH_ shut!"

"Ok." Sota shrinks behind Inuyasha in fright of his sister.

"Hey, kid… explain the 'brother' thing to me after dinner when your sister isn't around, ok?" Inuyasha whispers to Sota.

"Ok." Sota whispers back.

**After dinner**

"I'm stuffed." Says Sota.

"Yea, you should be, you ate 3 servings!" says Himono. (The demon from before that is to train Inuyasha and marry Kago and Inu.)

"So! Moms cooking is meant to be eaten."

"Yea, but 3 servings, Sota?" Kagome asked.

"…" Sota gets up slowly and goes to his room feeling sick.

"I'm going to go check on Sota." Says Inuyasha with every intention of finding out what Kagome stopped Sota from saying earlier.

"I'll go with you." Says Himono wanting to see what Inuyasha and Sota were going to talk about.

"No! It's ok, I can handle it." Says Inuyasha in alarm. 

"Now, now, let's go, I'm coming with you." Himono has a cheery smile on his face then he grabs Inuyasha's arm and pulls Inuyasha into the other room. Inuyasha growls at him then gives in.

"I can handle it."

"I know you can, but I don't want to be left with the women and elderly… I've finally come across another demon and I don't plan on getting out of touch with you."

"… Fine." Inuyasha and Himono go to Sotas' room, where Himono learns what is going on and Inuyasha finds out what he wanted to know wasn't such a big deal. After Sota explained everything, Himono told Inuyasha to meet him and Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen, and not to let Kagome know what they were talking about.

"Why can't Kagome know?"

"Because if she knows she might want to go, and it will be dangerous for a human to go there."

"Oh, so when should I see you guys? When Kagome is bathing?"

"That's a fine time, either then or when she's asleep."

"Ok." Inuyasha goes to see Kagome and find's her in her room looking out the window. He walks silently over to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Is something wrong?"

Kagome turns and looks straight into Inuyasha's eyes, "nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you looking so sad?"

"Just thinking about the Feudal Era, I really miss your time, and I think Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, and Kilala do also… I even see in your eyes that you miss it."

"… We'll live."

"I know, but I still wish there was a way to get back to your time, for the sake of all of us."

"Just don't think about it, it's not important. Shippo's young enough that he wont miss his demon self when he's older, and Sango will learn to love this place, so will Kohaku and Miroku."

"What about you? You'll always miss it! And Miroku will miss Mushin, and Sango will miss going to her village! So will Kohaku! Shippo might end up being fine, but the rest of you won't!"

"Kagome, calm down, the thing is that we are all together still."

"Inuyasha, you all would have been happier if you stayed in the feudal era."

"Kagome… we'll be fine, and we will learn to be happy here. Stop acting like it's the end of the world, and go clear your mind. How bout you go have a chat with Sango or something… it'll make you feel better."

"Ok…" Kagome hugs Inuyasha tightly then walks down to Sangos' room. As soon as she walked into Sangos' room Inuyasha ran into the kitchen, and found miss. Higurashi sitting at the table next to Himono then found a seat across from them to sit at.

"What did you two want to talk to me about?"

"You are going to be strong enough to go pro, but you will need some training so you know what you can and can't do. Also I will need to teach you how to manage your strength so you don't hurt the others too badly."

"Ok, and?"

"And I'm going to teach you what you need to know, I'll also get you into this."

"Ok. Is that all?"

"No. You will need to learn some mental things, and also will be away from Kagome for a very long time for this training."

**"WHAT? WHY!"**

"Because I will not allow you to get distracted by her being there. We leave for your training in 3 days, I'm sorry it's on such short notice."

"… So I only have 3 days to spend with Kagome…"

"Yes, and also only have 3 days to get ready."

"I see… is everything else taken care of so I only have to train and win?"

"Yes. You are to compete as soon as I'm done training you."

"Fine."

Kagome and Sango

While Inuyasha talked to Himono

Kagome walked into the room and seen Sango cleaning her boomerang, Kohaku playing with Kirara, and Miroku on the ground looking like #.#, (you think he'd learn).

"Sango… can we, you know, do some girl talk…"

"Sure Kagome." Both girls walk outside not noticing what was going on in the kitchen, then Kagome split the question.

"Sango, are you and the others happy here?"

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"I forced you all to come here and I'm very sorry about it, I'm planing on having Midoriko bring you all back…"

"But you would need the jewel to do that."

"Which is why I'm going to see if I can change the wish, or undo it all together."

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha are planing on getting together… listen, I have Kohaku, Kirara, Miroku, and all of you. Naraku is dead as is my family, so out of what I have left, I have everything I could ever need and want here, there is nothing back there for me."

"Are you sure Sango? I mean… you're used to demon slaying, you can't do that here."

"Kagome, I'm fine. I believe I'll be a good exterminator in this time, even if I'm not exterminating demons. Your mother told me about it and I think that will be the job for Miroku and I."

"… What about Kohaku and Kirara?"

"Kirara may like her demon form, but she has already adapted perfectly to this time. As for Kohaku, he is still a boy, he'll learn to love it here. Plus Kohaku had bad memories in our real time, he can start over here."

"So you guys like it here?" Kagome asked happily.

"Yes, Kagome, we like it here."

"Ok, I still need to talk to Miroku though."

"Ok." Sango said and rolled her eyes, then suddenly both girls heard a **'what? Why!' **and went running to the kitchen. When they got there they hid behind the door so know one knew they were there, then heard the conversation. As soon as the conversation ended, Inuyasha was leaving and walking towards Kagome and Sango, so Kagome and Sango ran for their lives to Kagomes' room. When they got there Kagome was confused.

"What did Inuyasha mean by only having 3 days to spend with me, and what training was Himono talking about?"

"I don't know Kagome… I don't know… maybe you should confront Inuyasha about it."

"No… if I did then Himono would know I knew about it and do anything possible to stop me from going with them… I'll act like I know nothing about it, but when it happens I'll just show up."

"Good plan, but will it work?"

"I hope it does…"

Inuyasha now walks into the room, "Hey, Kagome. Hey, Sango."

"Hello Inuyasha." They both say.

"You two have a good talk?"

"Yes." They both say again but now it starts getting annoying to Inuyasha.

"Why are you both saying the same thing at the same time?"

"I don't know." Says Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm going to go back and keep an eye on Kohaku, ok? I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Sango, good luck with Miroku."

"Thank you, Kagome." Sango leaves the room and Inuyasha starts wondering what they were talking about.

"Miroku still up to his usual leachness?"

"Yup."

"Oh… Kagome, are you feeling ok?" 

"Yes… why do you ask?"

"You're acting different."

"I am? Sorry… I guess I'm just tired."

"It's ok… you should go to bed."

"Ok… Inuyasha, can we sleep in the god tree tonight?"

"Sure." Inuyasha picks Kagome up and jumps out her window to the god tree. Miss Higurashi sees them through the kitchen window and smiles, then goes to bring them a blanket.

"You two are going to get sick if you stay out here with no blanket." Miss Higurashi tells them.

"No thanks, Miss Higurshi." Inuyasha says, then takes his fire rat kimono off and covers kagome with it.

"We'll be fine." He's says.

"Ok. Good night you two."

"Night mom."

"Night Miss Higurashi." 

Miss Higurashi walks back into the house and turns the lights off, then to goes to her room to sleep.

Inuyasha wraps his arms around Kagome, then slides down the tree branch a little bit so that Kagome would be more comfortable and not have to sleep sitting up. Kagome snuggles up to Inuyasha.

"-Yawn- I'm tired…" Right after Kagome said that she fell asleep.

"Go to bed… Kagome? Kagome, did you hear me? Kagome?" Inuyasha leans up so he could see Kagomes' face, and seen that she was asleep. Inuyasha smiles.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I can't tell you while you're awake, but I'm going to train soon and I won't be able to be with you for awhile… I'll come back as soon as I can, but I have to do this so I can get a job and help you. I'm sorry… I'll be leaving in 3 days and I'm going to miss you more then anything. What that stupid demon doesn't realize is that by not letting you come I'm going to be even more destracted with wondering if your ok… oh Kami-Sama, I love you Kagome." Inuyasha holds Kagome tighter in hopes that he will never have to let her go. 'I lost you once, I don't want to loss you again,' Inuyasha thinks, then falls asleep.

Was it good? Watch out, the next chap is called 'don't let me fall'… let's see who can guess what will happen, good luck guessing, person who guesses right with get mentioned!

Please review


	7. dont let me fall, part 1

Someone asked me if Inuyasha would drop kagome from the tree… very wrong there, sorry. I don't own Inuyasha or the others, please Read and Review.

Last time, '"Kagome, I'm sorry I can't tell you when your awake, but I'm going to train soon and I won't be able to be with you for awhile… I'll come back as soon as I can, but I have to do this so I can get a job and help you. I'm sorry… I'll be leaving in 3 days and I'm going to miss you more then anything. What that stupid demon doesn't realize is, that by not letting you come I'm going to be more distracted… with wondering if your ok… oh Kami-Sama… I love you Kagome." Inuyasha holds Kagome tighter in hopes that he will never have to let her go. 'I lost you once, I don't want to loss you again,' Inuyasha thinks, then falls asleep.' ****

Don't Let Me Fall (Redone)

(Part 1)

The next day is the first of the three days that Inuyasha has left to spend with Kagome. Inuyasha wakes up to the sun shining bright in his eyes. He feels Kagome moving around in his arms, and blocks her eyes from the sun. About 5 minutes later he sees her eyes open and smiles, then kisses her.

"Good morning, Kagome." (I'm giving Inuyasha an underline so it should be easier to figure out who is who.)

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Of course, how about you?"

"Keh, of course… with your scent overwhelming me all night..."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good."

"Ok." Kagome sits up and leans against Inuyasha more properly.

"Should we go inside?"

"Not unless you want to go in."

"Does that mean you want to go inside, but don't want to make me do anything I don't want to do?"

"… I think I'm still asleep because I didn't understand a word you said."

"-Anime sweat drop- ok, let's just go inside before you get sick, you were shivering last night."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Feh, I think I would know if you were shivering! You may have been asleep, but I was still awake!"

"… Feh."

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

"What is?"

"The 'feh'."

"Oh well." Kagome moves her legs to jump out of the tree when suddenly Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi come up from the side of her view and walk towards her house.

"Uhh oh." Kagome whispers.

"Now what?"

"Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are here… Inuyasha, as quickly and quietly as you can, jump to my room and tell Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara to get to their rooms… hurry, Inuyasha!"

"Yea, yea, fine. Feh, why do I always have to do everything." Inuyasha grabs Kagome and brings them both to her window, almost dropping her, then goes to tell everyone to go to their rooms.

Kagome runs down the stairs to the door and as soon as she gets there she hears a knock. She answers it and comes face to face with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Hey, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi."

"Hey, Kagome." The three girls say altogether.

"What do you guys need?"

"We want you to go to the mall with us." Yuka states in a normal manner but her eyes say she is up to something.

"Uhh... I'm sorry, but it's not a very good time for me…"

"That's ok, Kagome. We'll go another time." Ayumi says.

"Thank you, Ayumi." Kagome replies with a smile.

"No, we need to go today, right now!" Eri yells. Yuka then grabs Kagomes arm and pulls her out of the door. Kagome is so surprised that she falls and cuts her knee and both palms. Unfortunately, Inuyasha smells her blood and is immediately down stairs helping her up, and glaring at her friends with blood red eyes.

"Stay away from here. Next time you come and Kagome gets hurt I won't stop to think before I kill you all." Inuyasha says in a slow, scary, deep voice. Kagome looks at him and sees his eyes.

"Inuyasha… please just go in the house… please," she says, half-scared and half-worried.

"NO!"

"…" Kagomes friends run away screaming 'demon'.

"Inuyasha… it's ok now… let's go in the house, ok?"

"… They're never to come near you again, Kagome. And I NEVER want to see you near them."

"Inuyasha, they're my friends… I haven't seen them in forever, so that's why they're a little pushy."

"I don't care, Kagome. I don't want you near them."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Inuyasha… you don't own me!"

Inuyasha's eyes glow even redder if possible, "I shouldn't have cared if you'd be sad in my time. I should have wished you alive and let that well seal."

"… You don't mean that…"

"Yes I do, Kagome. I mean it very much, and don't think it's my evil side talking, I have tetsusaiga with me. I truly mean what I'm saying, SO STOP ACTING LIKE I DON'T!"

Kagome is taken a back by this, and looks towards where tetsusaiga should be and sees it.

"Inuyasha… please stop this…"

"Not until you listen to me."

"… I told you that before we start a family, I'd need to finish school."

"What does that have to do with this! Nothing!"

"It does have something to do with this, Inuyasha! Going to school means… I'll end up seeing my friends, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi… and Hojo…"

"… No."

"No what?"

"No, you're not going to school. You're staying here with me."

"What would you care? You're leaving in 2 or 3 days!" Kagome gets up and runs away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha is so taken a back that he turns normal again and just watches Kagome run away from him, down the shrine steps and way down the street. (PS. I only said that he has red eyes, not the claws, long fangs, or purple stripes, so yea.)

When Inuyasha finally gets his head back together, it is too late to go looking for her, and he knows that, so he goes in the house. When he gets inside, Himono is waiting for him.

"She knows?" Himono asks.

"Yup…"

"She'll try to come now."

"I know."

"We're going to go tomorrow so as she doesn't know… I'm sorry it is so soon…"

"… But… please, not tomorrow, please…" Inuyasha looks at him desperately.

"We've no reason to delay it, it will take us 4 hours to get up there… and you've plenty to learn. We leave at sunrise tomorrow, I doubt she'll be awake then sense she has no school."

"… No."

"No?"

"IM NOT GOING… NOT SO SOON! IM NOT LEAVING KAGOME LIKE THAT!"

"… You have no choice, either that or a different job."

"… But why… why can't she come, WHY DO I HAVE TO LEAVE KAGOME!"

"Because where we're going she can get hurt at, do you want to train and then go to find her only to see her dead?"

"… No… I've went to find Kagome before and found her dead… I don't want that happening again."

"Good."

****

With Sango

Sango is walking around and sees Himono and Inuyasha, she is about to ask why she and Miroku must stay in their room but then hears Inuyasha sound sad and say, "but… please, not tomorrow, please…" Sango then listens to the whole conversation. When it ends she thinks to her-self, 'I must tell Kagome.' Sango then goes to her room and plan out how to tell her friend. But then Sango thought a little more.

"Kagome deserves to know… but I don't want her to die… I know! I'll tell her tomorrow after they leave so she won't be able to go, but will still know where he went! Ok, that's the plan."

****

Back with Inuyasha, again

Inuyasha is outside walking around. Seeing all the humans, he's glad he no longer has his dog-ears. Suddenly he hears Kagomes friends, then he hears Kagome. He walks towards to where he heard her voice and finds a large building with the letters 'Library' written on them. (I would have made it her school but I don't know the name of her school.) He walks over to it and sees Kagome on a bench, off to the side of the doors, with her friends.

"What should we do?" Kagome asks her friends.

"Go to the mall!" Eri and Yuka answer with a yell. Ayumi and Kagome laugh at their friends.

"Ok, I have to go home and get some money first."

"… Kagome…what about that guy?" Yuka asks in a low tone.

"Yea… he's scary, and he might hurt us… he said he'd kill us if he caught us near you." Eri states

"… Inuyasha wont lay a hand on any of you, I swear if he even tries he'll be sorry." Kagome tells them.

"Are you ok, Kagome? You're acting… hateful…"Ayumi says.

"I'm fine… I'm sorry if I'm acting badly, its just that… Inuyasha really ticked me off before…"

"We understand." Kagome's three friends all say in union. They all get up and start walking to Kagomes house, which happens to be in the direction Inuyasha was, but none notice him. Inuyasha stands there as they walk right by him and is surprised Kagome doesn't notice him. Kagome is deep in thought, 'what if Inuyasha tries to kill them? I'll tell him to sit down, but will it work? I never took the necklace off him yet, so it should work, but the well is closed and I haven't used it on him for awhile…I hope it works…' Kagome and her friends keep walking to her home. When they get there, they walk silently to Kagomes room, but on the way there, Sango comes up to them.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hey Sango. Sango, these are my friends from school, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi… this is Sango, she is from another part of Japan and is living with us."

"Hello, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, I've heard Kagome talk about you often." Sango says.

"Hello Sango." Eri says.

"Hey." Yuka says.

"Welcome to Tokyo." Says Ayumi.

"Sango, we were just getting ready to go to the mall, again. Would you like to come with us?"

"That's a great idea, Kagome! Would you like to come, Sango?" Ayumi asks nicely.

"I don't think I can..." Sango replies.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get my money." Kagome goes to her room and gets her wallet, but when she returns to her friends she finds Inuyasha there and them scared, then Sango standing in front of them.

"What's going on?" Kagome asks.

"He's going to attack us, Kagome!" Eri and Yuka yell.

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry but… sit." Inuyasha falls face-first into the ground. The three schoolgirls are surprised and confused as to what happened and how Kagome did that, but Sango tells them Kagome learned some priestess spells for her health and they are real spells, so she used one on Inuyasha.

"Thank you for explaining, Sango. Now, everyone ready?"

"Yes." Kagomes friends, all but Sango, say.

"Ok, let's go then."

"Kagome… I don't have any money…"

"That's ok, Sango, you have a reason. I'll pay for you."

"No, its ok, I think I'd rather stay… I need to find the leach anyway, and I haven't seen Kohaku in awhile."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks sadly

Yes, I'm sorry, I hope you all have a good time." Sango says

"Ok, you two, Sango." Kagome smiles and they leave. Inuyasha gets up and growls.

"How dare she… I guess it might be good to get away from her for awhile, after all… now that we're in her time, she's acting a lot different… I might not miss her too much, and I KNOW she won't miss me." Inuyasha looks depressed, and Himono shows up.

"What's wrong? Did Kagome do something?"

"… You're a demon, dumb-ass. You know she did something, and you might even know what."

"Maybe… maybe not… if you know what's good for you, you'd go see her. Not just for her… but for you… you will leave tomorrow, and all you need is to be in a fight when you leave."

"You're right… I'll go talk to her…"

"Good idea, but don't tell her you're leaving tomorrow… and before you go, I'm going to use a spell to change your features, you broke Midorikos spell."

"Oh… ok… thanks."

"No problem." Himono takes out a packet of powder from his pocket and dumps it on Inuyasha.

"THAT STINKS! Yuck! What is this stuff!"

"It will make you look human again… I'm surprised Kagome's friends didn't see your ears… you looked like your hanyou self… but I still smell that you are full demon."

"Looked? So I look human now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good… is there anyway you can maybe… you know… disguise me so I can spy on kagome and maybe buy her a present? I have to get her something if I'm leaving so soon…"

"Sure, I can do that, and I'll give you some money sense yours doesn't work here." Himono dumps some more powder on Inuyasha so Kagome, Sango, and Kagome's friends don't notice Inuyasha unless he actually goes up to them, then gives him some money.

"Thanks a lot, you're actually helping for once… try getting some of that stuff, but some that doesn't stink."

Himono sighs, "It's the least I can do sense I'm taking you two apart form each other, I really am sorry you two must separate… as for the scent, I cant help that. Worry not, no human can't smell it."

"Ok, good. Well, thanks again, see you later!" With that, Inuyasha runs off to the mall.

****

At The Mall

Inuyasha enters the mall and starts his search. It takes him awhile to find kagome, and by the time he finds her, 5 girls have already attacked him, thinking he was nice looking. (I prefer Sessho-Maru.) When he finds her, he watches her and her friends, then sees her go into a store. He follows her and hears their conversations. 

"Oh my god, Kagome, Sango, Eri, Yuka, come look at this! It is beautiful." Indeed, it is beautiful. It is a female's wedding ring, and it has a silver band, that glows a very, very light blue. In the middle is a small light blue, purple, pink small jewel.

"That looks like the shikon no tama, except it is smaller then the shikon." Sango whispers to Kagome.

"Yea… and it's beautiful…" Kagome mumbles back to Sango. Inuyasha watches and smirks, knowing Himono is right behind him.

"Hey, old man… that ring…"

"It is a marriage ring."

"What is marriage again?"

"Marriage is a ceremony for humans that tells the human world they have mates."

"I see… what does a ring have to do with it?"

"A male human usually buys a ring for the female human he wants to be his mate, this is a sign of respect, trust, and love. They also use this as a sign of asking the female to be theirs. Even more, it tells others they are taken."

"Oh… but Kagome already said she'd be my mate."

"Yes, but she is human, so… a human ceremony is best for her… and she will be very happy if you were to buy her a ring. If I were you I'd buy a good ring, and ask her to 'marry' you in-front of a lot of people."

"Would she realy like that? … In-front of a lot of people… she might get embarrassed or take it the wrong way, not hear me out, then sit me."

"Inuyasha, use your head. If you do something wrong then that will happen, but if you listen-"

"Listen? Listen to what! You! I don't think so."

"I'm the only one who could properly tell you what you need to know. Miroku is a pervert and won't give you correct help. Sango is a girl and wont keep her mouth shut if you tell her, not to mention she is with Kagome right now. Shippo is too young. Whom else do you have to turn to!"

"Kagome's mom might help me."

"She won't be able, you know that. She'll get all worked up about it, plus she'll want to come and watch. She'll give you away if kagome glances anywhere at you."

"… Then talk quickly."

"If I were you, I'd get her a ring, a very good one. Then walk up behind her, wrap your arms around her, and tell her you're sorry. After that, get on one knee, take the box with the ring out, then say, 'Kagome, will you marry me?'"

"That's all?"

"Yes... but for it to be a little easy later, get her two different rings, the one you get her now needs to be good, but the one you give to her at the wedding must be better."

"… Fine, but I only know of one ring that she likes."

"Ok, get her that one for now, that will be the one to use in about an hour. Give me back the money I gave you, the ring is going to be a lot more then you have."

"What do you want as payment for helping me?"

"Only for you not to let Kagome come when we train, and to try your hardest while training."

"That's it!"

"Yes."

"You're cheep."

"Isn't that good?"

"At the moment it is."

"Why are we standing around? We both have a spell on us for now so we can walk past kagome and her friends without them knowing it is us, unless we walk right up to them, then they'll see us. But we're not walking up to them."

"Feh… Let's just go get the ring."

"Ok." Both Inuyasha and Himono walk into the store. As soon as Inuyasha spots Kagome, his body goes rugged.

"Worry not, Inuyasha… they wont know its you." Himono whispers.

"Good." Inuyasha whispers back. They stand there and wait for the girls to leave and once the girls are gone, Himono and Inuyasha move in for the ring. Right before they got there, some fat lady grabs the ring and purchases it.

"… But we were going to buy that ring…"Himono whispers.

"No… no…the only way I know of to get Kagome to like me again was that ring…I can never show my face again." Inuyasha walks out of the store with Himono at his heels.

"Inuyasha, we can't give up. I'm sure there is another ring like it, maybe even better."

"What if there's not? I can't look at Kagome again… let's just leave now."

"No, Inuyasha. I can't let you do this, you'll hate yourself for it, and Kagome wont forgive you if you don't ask her to."

"… Then what do I do?"

"We go and see if they have any more rings like that, if they don't we search for a ring similar or better then it."

"… Ok… I feel like a lost puppy, I mean… I know nothing about Kagome's time and now Kagome is against me… I just want to go somewhere that is familiar."

"I know what you mean… Inuyasha, there are a few places I can take you to that are very familiar to you, but now is not the time."

"… Feh."

"Let's go back to the store."

"… Keh…" They both go back to the store and ask to see the manager.

"How may I help you?" asks the manager. (A female.) 

"A few minutes ago someone bought a ring and we were wondering if you had any more like it or similar." Himono stated

"We don't sell two of the same item, what we sell are rare items made especially for this store." The manager said smugly.

"If we were to ask you to customize a ring, how long would it take you to get it made?"

"Sorry, sir… we don't take special orders, you can only buy what is on the rack." Said the manager in a sugary sour tone.

"Ok, thank you anyway. Lets go Inuyasha."

"Wait." the manager says after hearing Inuyasha's name.

"What?"

"… I might make an exception for the bother of lord Sessho-Maru. Tell me how much you're willing to pay for a customized ring?"

"As much as 10, 000, 000 yen."

"WHAT! YOU'D PAY 10,000,000 YEN FOR A RING!" exclaimed the manager.

"Yes." Said Himono in a bored tone. (I wish I had that much money!)

"How do you know Sessho-Maru? Wait a minute… 10,000,000 YEN! ARE YOU CRAZY! What is yen?"

"I know lord Sessho-Maru because I work for him, and he is still the western lord. Yen is what money is called in this time period."

"oh…"

"you act as though you know Inuyasha is not from this time."

"I do know Inuyasha is from 500 years back in time.. Lord Sessho-Maru expects his younger brother to come eventually and in this time. I'm ¼ demon myself. You might have known my great-grandma, her name is Rin."

"Whatever, lets get back to the ring."

"But of course, Lord Inuyasha."

"Lord?"

"yeah, 'lord'. You're rich in this time, Inuyasha. Your brother has become a bit nicer and sense you helped defeat Naraku he found you weren't totally useless."

"I'm rich? You mean I have a lot of money? So that means I don't have to be a boxer person and don't have to leave kagome?"

"Wrong, Inuyasha. Rich or not you are a demon and have to find a job. You live for an exceedingly long time and rich wont help you later in life."

"… Wait a minute… doesn't that also mean Kagome will grow old… while I stay young, because I'm a demon?"

"… Yes… Kagome will die as years go by and you will remain young."

"… Is there a way to turn me human?"

"In this time… no, I'm afraid not, Inuyasha."

"… ok, back to the ring?" asks the manager.

"yes. Back to the ring." Inuyasha mumbles.

"what would you like it to look like?"

"Uhh…"

"I'll handle this, Inuyasha. A silver band, with multiple color assorted crystals/diamonds. Have you heard of the Shikon No Tama?"

"yes, what of it?"

"I want it to have a shard of that jewel in it."

"I'm sorry, the jewel no longer exists."

"wrong, it is still it, but I want you to make a sliver that looks like it, crystal/diamond."

"I see. Is that all?"

"yes. How much will it cost?"

"100,000 Yen. Not nearly as much as you offered to pay."

"yes, 1/10 of what I offered."

"yes."

"ok then, how long till it is made?"

"for the money you are paying… 4 days."

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE THAT LONG!"

"what do you mean?"

"… he means we have to go training high in the mountains tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry, there is no way I can get it done by tonight, or tomorrow."

"it is most ok."

"ok! It's not ok!" Inuyasha jumps out of his seat. "I need it now for Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, I shall be nice bring the journey much closer home for now."

"what the hell does that mean!"

"it means we still leave tomorrow morning, but we will be back when she calls and says the ring is done."

"… fine…"

yay! First part done! Was it long? Please review!


	8. dont let me fall, part 2

Back! Miss me? You all like the last chapy? I hope you did! Now lets continue! I don't own Inuyasha.

Last time. 

"Ok then, how long till it is made?"

"For the money you are paying… 4 days."

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE THAT LONG!"

"What do you mean?"

"… He means we have to go training high in the mountains tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry, there is no way I can get it done by tonight, or tomorrow."

"It is most ok."

"Ok! It's not ok!" Inuyasha jumps out of his seat. "I need it now for Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, I shall be nice bring the journey much closer home for now."

"What the hell does that mean!"

"It means we still leave tomorrow morning, but we will be back when she calls and says the ring is done."

"… Fine…"

****

Don't Let Me Fall (Redone)

(Part 2)

Inuyasha and Himono go walking around the rest of the mall, following Kagome, trying to find something to buy. Himono suggests that they both go into a card shop and buy some good cards for Kagome so Inuyasha can write to her while they are gone. Inuyasha doesn't know what Himono means and starts grumbling, but goes into the store anyway. They quickly get some beautiful cards, then went to go find Kagome. They find her at a pet shop and see her looking at a very cute, grumpy, snow white puppy and a cute silver/light blue/white kitten that seem to get along, sense they were in the same cage. Inuyasha sees her look at the animals with longing and watches a sells lady go up to her and tell her no one wants them because they are half-breeds. (You can guess what/who she is thinking of now.) He then watches her stare at them with more longing, pet each, then leave sadly with her friends. 

"Himono, do you think she wants those animals?"

"She looked like she wanted them, but maybe she didn't get them for a good reason…"

"… You think we can get them for her?"

"Maybe… but we should call Miss Higurashi first, so as we know she can have more pets."

"Yea… ok."

"Plus we'll need someone to take care of them, for she might not want to get them now because she might have to go somewhere while we are gone."

"Ok, fine, just call her house so I can ask her mom." "Who will take care of it if she is to leave?" 

"I'll ask Miroku to."

"Ok, good idea… I think I'll talk to Miss Higurashi about it though… you seem in too much of a hurry and I don't want her to get mad and say no."

"WHATEVER, JUST HURRY UP!" Inuyasha yells at the top of his lungs. Everyone with in 30 feet look at him, including Kagome and her friends. Himono notices this and whispers to Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha, shut up will you, people are staring, even Kagome is looking at you._" At that moment Kagome walks up to them and looks closely at Inuyasha.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asks.

"I doubt it." Inuyasha grumbles and walks away from her. Himono follows him.

"Good move, if you didn't walk away when you did your disguise would have worn off."

"Shut up." Inuyasha walks into the animal store and to the puppy and kitten. Kagome follows Inuyasha.

"You act like someone I know… what's your name?" Kagome asks politely. Inuyasha glares at her, and walks away.

"Me name is none of your business, now go away."

"Ok, fine. You didn't have to be so rude…" Kagome then whispers so only she and Inuyasha could hear, "if you're who I think you are, then sit."

I would leave it off here, but it's against my status. I all ways have at least 1,000 words in all my chapters, unless I'm really late on posting… so you all got lucky. Lol

Miroku and Sango

Back to when Sango was thinking about stuff, you know. Ok… Sango walks outside looking for Kohaku. She finally finds him, Sota, and Miroku standing together gawking at something. She tries to see but the trees and bushes are in the way. She slowly walks up to them and sees that the boys are looking at two beautiful girls about their age and Miroku is… staring at food! Sango has an Anime sweat drop over her head then falls down Anime style. The boys look back at her confused.

"What's wrong, Sango?" asks Sota.

"Yeah, what's wrong, sis?" asks Kohaku.

"Sango, when you are feeling better can you cook us some food?"

"YEAH, FOOD!" Exclaim the boys in union. Sango glares at them.

"Food, huh?"

"Yes, please!" the three guys say.

"… Only if you two can go talk to those girls."

"Go talk to them so I can eat!" says Miroku.

"But… but… I…" says Sota.

"Uhh…" says Kohaku.

"I'll go cook some food with Kagomes mom. But you two aren't eating unless you bring those girls home with you and you're all laughing. Miroku, you aren't eating unless you go clean our room spot less."

"AWWWW!" all the guys say.

"Now, off you go." Sango walks to Kagomes house and goes to help Miss Higurashi cook.

(Notice how I'm **not** going back to the Inuyasha Kagome incident until the next chapter?)

Sota and Kohaku look at each other then at the girls then back at each other. 

"so what do we do?" asks Sota.

"we do what my sister said… we go get the girls…" says Kohaku. Kohaku walks over to the girls and they look at him. Then stare at him until they see the kitten next to him. They gasp and giggle then make conversation with Kohaku about his cat and that it was cute. That's when Sota comes out, and he trips, but Kohaku catches him, not letting him fall. They all talk and have fun until the boys walked the girl's home, forgetting they had to bring them to dinner. That night the boys walk home very happy.

Back to Miroku right after Sango had left.

He walks home depressed like, and goes to his and Sangos room. He looks at the whole room, which is a total mess. Miroku sighs. 'if only it could just be clean on its own… or… maybe I can talk Shippo into cleaning it for me…' Miroku chuckles then goes to where Shippo is.

"Hey Shippo, want some candy?" Miroku asks, holding up a sucker he found in Kagomes' room. Shippo looks at it with a funny grin, then looks suspicious.

"What do I have to do in return?"

"Only help me clean my room."

"You wish."

"Fine, how about 2 suckers?"

"Make it 6 and you have a deal."

"6! But I only found 2!"

"6, or no deal."

"… Fine, I'll get you more while you're cleaning."

"Give me one now."

"Fine!" Miroku drops a sucker for Shippo. "Now, get a bag a put all the dirty clothes in it, then take it to the wash room and leave it there. Also make the bed. I'll be home by the time you do that."

"Fine." Shippo goes to the room and starts cleaning. Miroku goes into the kitchen and sees Sango and Kagomes' mom in the kitchen. He watches the older women walk towards him and hides. She walks past him and starts to clean the little room that is called the living room. He walks up to her and whispers, " Ma'am, do you have some money I can use to go get some suckers at that Mall place?" she turns around and looks at him.

"I'll take you to a closer store where you can get suckers."

"Thank you, I am in your debt." Miroku bows. Miss Higurashi giggles.

"now, now, you're not in debt at all. I'm sure you just want them to give to Shippo sense he's helping you."

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Sango over heard and told me about it. She's sort of mad about it."

"Uhh oh… man!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she won't hurt you that bad. Now, let's get those suckers."

"Right…"

When Miroku comes back from the store.

"Shippo, I have the suckers… what did you get done?" Miroku walks into the room to find the bed is perfect, and all of the clothes are either washing or put away.

"Now what?" Shippo asks while licking a sucker that he got before Miroku left.

"Everything that belongs to Sango is to go in that drawer, and my stuff goes in this one. Then vacume, wipe the mirror, clean the TV, and wash the top of the dressers."

"And what about my suckers?"

"I'll give you them when you're done." Miroku grabs a towel and goes to take a shower.

"… I'm getting a lot more suckers out of him for this."

(That's a wrap! This chap is over! I think you'll like the next chap. Please review!)


	9. don't let me fall, part 3

(Ok, well I was seriously thinking of just deleting this story because of reviews. I know this story is becoming OOC, as if it wasn't before, but that doesn't mean you should make me feel bad for it. I've been in the hospital a lot recently, so that takes out of my time, plus I'm talking to my BF almost all day now. So I'm sorry if the last chapters weren't good, and I'm very sorry this one took so long, but I actually tried to improve it somewhat. I'd like to thank my supporters who have made me fell so good about my stories, thank you Lacey for being a good friend, thank you Alyssa for all your help, and thank you everyone else for your inspiration!)

"Shippo, I have the suckers… what did you get done?" Miroku walks into the room to find the bed is perfect, and all of the clothes are either washing or put away.

"Now what?" Shippo asks while licking a sucker that he got before Miroku left.

"Everything that belongs to Sango is to go in that drawer, and my stuff goes in this one. Then vacuum, wipe the mirror, clean the TV, and wash the top of the dressers."

"And what about my suckers?"

"I'll give you them when you're done." Miroku grabs a towel and goes to take a shower.

"… I'm getting a lot more suckers out of him for this."

Don't let me fall

Part 3

With Kagome and Inuyasha

As soon as Kagome had said sit, Himono had popped up by Inu-Yasha, grabbed his arm, and helped him fight the force of the sit, surprisingly they did it and Kagome was convinced.

"Oh…. You must not be whom I'm thinking of… I'm sorry for my rudeness." Kagome said this while fidgeting and staring at the floor, a little blush on her cheeks. Inu-Yasha looks at her, mentally thanking Himono for stopping the sit.

"It's ok." Says Inu-Yasha, as he turns away and goes back to the animals. Kagome returns to her friends, blushing brightly and they go to a picture booth.

"Thanks for stopping the sit… did you call her mom yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance…" Himono gives Inu-Yasha the cell phone, "here, you call her." Inuyasha takes the cell phone, dialing the Higurashi number. Kagomes mom answers the phone and Inuyasha asks. A few minutes later Inu-Yasha gives the cell back to Himono.

"How'd it go?"

"Her mom said yes, as long as I get them everything they needs."

"That's cool. Let's pick up the stuff, shall we? Then we can get the cute animals." Himono takes Inu-Yasha to the pet food and they get a bag for the cat and the dog. Then they get food and water holders, and beds, then collars and one leash.

"Is that all?" Inu-Yasha asks Himono.

"I think so, I can't think of anything else… wait… I know. You go put all those at the register and ill get the other things we need. Also bring the pets there…" Himono runs off to get two traveling box things, and two cute big boxes with a ribbon glued to the lid of each, and pokes a few holes in the sides, then brings then to the register and pays for everything. After that Himono and Inu-Yasha quickly brings everything to the car, and drive home. By the time they get home dinner is already served. They see Shippo eating loly pops, and Miroku fanning him like a king, then they both roll their eyes. Inu-Yasha and Himono takes everything and the animals to Kagomes room, where they get everything ready and the place the animals in the box, then as soon as they are done an throw everything away, Kagome walks in the door. Inu-yasha walks up to her and hugs her.

"Did you have a good time?" Inu-yasha asks lovingly.

"Inu-Yasha… um… yes, I did, thank you."

"Would you like me to bring your bags to your room?" Inu-yasha takes her bags for her and even without her consent; he heads to her room with them. Kagome is shocked in his change in attitude, and smiles brightly.

"You seem better then earlier." She follows him to her room, but before she looks in he speaks up.

"Yeah, I thought a lot about it, I guess I reacted horribly, but I just couldn't stand that you got hurt, so I lost it… I'm sorry." Kagome smiles.

"It's ok, Inu-Ya-" Kagome cuts off and seeing the presents, and hearing the barking and mewing. Kagome squeals in excitement and runs to the presents, forgetting the conversation for a moment. She rips off the top of both and pulls out the two cute animals happily, then runs to Inu-yasha and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you so much Inu-yasha!" she leans up and kisses him, then goes down stares to tell everyone. Himono comes up behind Inu-yasha.

"You had better start packing… we leave right before sunrise."

"Can't we stay on more day…?"

"No…. I'm sorry…" Himono has a hard look upon his face. Inu-yasha glares at him and then goes to pack everything that belongs to him, which isn't much. Himono sees Inu-yasha take all his stuff out to the car and put it in, then walks over to him.

"You should leave Tetsusaiga here…"

"What! Are you kidding me! There's no way I'm leaving Tetsusaiga here!"

"You'll get in trouble if you bring it… plus if you leave it, it will provide Kagome more safety… she may not be able to use it, but it can still save her."

"…" Inu-yasha grumbles a bit, "Fine…" he brings Tetsusaiga to Kagomes room, and places it on her be, then goes into the living room and sees everyone will the animals, cooing over how adorable they are.

"Feh." Inu-yasha says, to make his presence known, then goes to sits by kagome.

"Hi, Inu-Yasha! Where have you been?"

"Doing something…" Inu-Yasha wraps his arm around kagome, and pulls her into his lap, then just holds her. After a few hours of talking, everyone retires to bed, except Sango, Himono, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha.

"You girls should go to bed, it's late."

"Why just us girls? Shouldn't you two go to be also?" Sango says evilly.

"Sango, are you ok?" Kagome looks at Sango questioningly.

"No, Kagome… I don't think they told you something."

"What do you mean?" Kagome looks at Inu-yasha. Himono quickly sends sleeping powder at Sango, knocking her out.

"Himono, why'd you do that! Now I know you two are hiding something!" Kagome glares at Inu-Yasha, "Tell me what you are hiding! I'm tired of your games, trying to sneak around an never tell me anything!"

"Kagome…" Inu-yasha looks at her sadly, "Please don't be mad at me…" Inu-yasha looks at her pleadingly.

"No, Inu-yasha… I can't believe you are keeping secrets!" Kagome runs to her room crying. Inu-yasha is about to run after her, but Himono stops him.

"bring the animals with you, and do not tell her." He says, giving Inu-yasha the animals. As soon as Inu-yasha has the animals, he runs to kagome as fast as he can and walks into her room in less then a second later.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…. Please listen to me…"

"go away, Inu-yasha…" Kagome says, but it's muffled because she's lying down on her bed with the pillow in her face

"…" Inu-yasha sits by kagome on her bed, setting the animals on the floor, then puts his hand on her back of her head, "please, Kagome… just listen…"

"are you going to tell me?"

"I cant, otherwise I would…" Inu-yasha says sadly. Kagome sits up and looks at him straight in the eyes.

"Inu-Yasha, tell me. We can't keep secrets from each other, so just tell me."

"I can't… please understand… I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I won't get hurt, just tell me!"

"I cant!" Inu-yasha jumps up and yells. Kagome looks away from him as tears roll down her cheeks.

"leave…"

"Kagome… please… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"get out of my room, now!" Kagome cries even more. Inuyashas ears droop and he leaves. He goes to the living room and falls asleep on the couch, then falls asleep.

The next day Sangos alarm that she borrowed from Kagome goes off and she wakes up, remembering everything that had happened. She quickly ran to Kagome, woke her up and told her about Inu-yasha. Kagome runs to her closet, grabs a suitcase and quickly packs, telling Sango to go back to sleep. Sango returns to her room and as soon as Kagomes done packing, she hears Inu-Yasha coming to her room. She quickly stuffs the stuff under her bed and jumps onto her bed, getting under the covers pretending to be asleep. Inu-yasha opens the door, and walks over to her, sitting on the bed besides her. He listens to the rate of her heart and her breathing, knowing she's awake.

"Kagome, I know you are awake… what are you doing up so early?" Inu-yasha stares at her fake sleeping form suspiciously. Kagome sits up, knowing there's no use faking and stares at him, trying to think of an excuse.

"I had a bad dream… why are you up so early? And you're already dressed too…"

"… I don't care what Himono says… it's too late for you to plan something, so I figure I can tell you… Himono and I are leaving for me to train any time now, and you have to stay here…"

"… So, that's the secret…? Why are you leaving me here…? do… do you not care anymore...?" Kagome looks away from him and starts crying.

"K-Kagome… don't cry, please… I do care, and I'll only be gone for a little while… please, I promise I'll come back, just stop crying…"

"Leave me alone, Inu-yasha… just go…" Kagome turns away from him crying. Inu-yasha looks at the ground sadly and lonely, then leaves and goes to Himono. "I'm ready to leave…" "Hold your horses, I'm going to take a shower and leave a note for them all." Himono goes to take a shower. Inu-yasha sits on the couch staring at the ceiling. As Inu-yasha lays there, kagome gets her stuff and stuffs it in the back of the truck with Inu-Yashas and Himono's, then right before they came to get in the truck, she got in the bed and covered herself with a blanket, and then they were off. They drove for 3 days straight and Kagome was very hungry and only on rare occasions could she run to the bathroom. She was also very cold and getting sick. They finally arrive to a secluded area, and Inu-yasha starts getting the things out of the back, as well does Himono. They get everything and bring it to a large camping site with two cabins. Inu-yasha puts his stuff in a cabin, and so does Himono. When done Himono makes a fire and Inu-yasha kills 2 rabbits then they eat. They eat in silence for awhile until Inu-yasha speaks up. "Can I use that cell phone thing to call Kagome? I need to tell her where I am and that I'm ok. Please I need to check up on her…" "Yes, of course." Himono gives Inu-yasha the cell phone, and Inu-yasha calls. "Hello, Miss Higurashi, this is Inu-yasha, may I speak with kagome? … WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BEEN MISSING FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS! … Yes of course… I'll make sure… good bye Miss Higurashi." Inu-yasha gives Himono the phone emotionlessly. "She is missing…?" "no duh you idiot." "do you think maybe she came with us…?" "maybe, I won't know till I go check, but if she did… she might be hurt by now…" "I bet so, with not eating for so long… I'll go check." Himono stands up. "I'm coming with you." Inu-yasha stands up and walks quickly to the truck, with Himono in tow, and as soon as he gets there he sees Kagome's bag and smells her scent but doesn't see her. "K-Kagome… she's here…" Inu-yasha looks surprised. "we have to find her, or she might get herself hurt." Himono says worriedly. Inu-yasha sniffs out which direction she went, then takes off running, only to find a cliff. "Kagome! Where are you!" "I-Inu-yasha! Help me, please…" Kagome says, hanging off the cliff with only one hand. Inu-yasha stares at her for a minute, not able to gain his senses. Suddenly Kagomes hand slips and she screams, not able to hold on. Inu-yasha quickly grabs her hand but falls over also. "KAGOME! HOLD ON!" "I... I'm trying..." Kagome is very cold and pale, just hanging by her arm limply, "please… Inu-yasha… don't let me fall…" A.N. sorry not nearly as good an ending as I planned. I planned on it being sad and yeah, sort of like the first chap. But I really didn't have enough time and I wanted to send this chap out a bit quickly. So here it is! Now I won't update for awhile again cause people on my other fanfic are getting sort of grumpy. Sorry! 


End file.
